I Can't Die?
by AyaDragneel
Summary: Nakamura Miyu is shocked to find out that she herself is an Ajin. Will she be caught? Or will she team up with Sato? Or will she side with the government? Read to find out. -Nagai Kei x OC- -Slight Nakano Kou x OC-
1. Chapter 1: Discovery

"We are live in front of the Ajin's house. This is the third Ajin discovery and fugitive on Japanese Soil. This small town is in an uproar," The news presenter said, as the camera zoomed in and out and around the scene. "I've thought for a long time now that he didn't seem human," The screen changed to a picture of Watanabe before it abruptly turned off.

"God...I don't think they'll ever shut up after this, Okaachan," A blonde haired girl sighed, looking behind her to her mother. Sitting down on the floor, the girl closed her eyes in thought. _An Ajin, hmm? Why would they make a big deal of it? It's not like they aren't human..._ Her red eyes opened again as she looked towards her watch. _11:19._ "I should get to bed now, Okaachan. See you in the morning," The girl murmured, standing up once again from the floor and starting to make her way to the door. "Miyu," A hoarse voice called out, making the girl turn to face her mother, "Take care of yourself tomorrow...I feel as though something bad will happen."

Miyu sat up abruptly, pushing the bedsheets down to her waist, gasping. It couldn't have been any later than 1 AM. _Two hours of sleep...Seriously? I have school tommorrow...or should I say today?_ The blonde groaned as she attempted to fall back to sleep by drawing the covers back over her head, but it was no use and she later gave up trying. Looking over at the alarm clock beside her bed, she saw that it was actually far past One in the morning now. It was almost four. _Maybe I should start getting ready for school._ Reaching over to where she's put her glasses the night before, she took them into her hand and put them on her face, and her vision cleared up at once. Yes, It really was four in the morning, Her eyes were not deceiving her. With a groan, Miyu pushed her way out of her bed, shivering slightly as her feet touched the cold floor. Had her mother forgotten to turn on the heating for her room? Yes, that was the case. Her mother always forgets to do that.

A knock came from the door, making Miyu look over. "Yu-Chan? Are you awake? There is something on the news you should see!" The voice of her older brother called out. Her brother had been in Nagai's class. Maybe he'd seen the 'accident' the day before. "Oniisan..?" Miyu called out, walking quickly over to the door to see the sight of her brown-eyed brother once it was opened. Almost immediately, he had grabbed her hand and dragged her into the living room, where the news station was playing. It was the same woman from the night before. "The whereabouts of Nagai Kei, The third Ajin to appear in Japan, are still unknown. News of the Ajin's discovery is spreading quickly. As the world is waiting for more information, we are able to tell you that there is an unknown accomplice with the Ajin. They have broken past police checkpoints, and some suspect that they are in a completely different prefecture. That is it for now, but we will keep you up to date with information as we receive it," The news reporter said, before the screen switched to a picture of a male standing in the city. "Now for the weather, by Tadashi Yamanashi-" The voice was abruptly cut off as Miyu groaned, holding the remote. Getting her hand free from her brother's, she put the remote down and left the room with silent footsteps.

Going back to her bedroom, Miyu took out her uniform and changed. A few minutes passed, before she called out of her room, "Okaachan? Do you know where my socks and shoes are?" A chuckle came from the kitchen as her mother answered, "They're by the door, Miyu, where they always are." "Thanks!" The sixteen year old called out, rushing out of her room with her school bag in one hand and the other brushing her hair with a hairbrush. Getting to the door, she sat down, and pulled up her knee-length socks and put on her black shoes, before rushing back into the kitchen to steal a piece of toast from her brother. "Hey! Yu-Chan!" Haruto yelled as she ran back out of the room and grabbed her bag. "I'm off!" The teen proclaimed as she walked out of the front door, closing it on her sibling's face.

The smile didn't fade from her face as she skipped to the bus station, which was unusual. Many people around her were walking with scared, anxious looks on their faces. _Must be because of Nagai_. When she got there, she stood swaying back and forth, the smile still plastered on her face. Still holding the toast she stole from her brother as her breakfast, she had forgotten that. But the remembrance made her smile more as she started to eat at it as she waited for the bus. About ten minutes of standing in the summer-like heat, the bus stopped at the bus station, and Miyu and the people around her boarded. Now, the smile was gone, replaced by a neutral look. Like she was lost in thought, and wasn't in tune with reality.

 _This is the very same road Nagai died on. Or should I call it dying? If it isn't dying what would it be? Should I say knocked down? Yes, that seems fitting of what happened. People were talking about it at the bus stop, about how he didn't even see the truck coming. Or that he said something along the lines that it was a mistake._ Taking out her phone, and thankfully connecting with the mobile data on the street, she decided to search up Nagai's records. _Maybe I could help the police in their search for him._ The first few lines were about where he was born, but then a piece of information caught her eye. _'Nagai Kei had stopped breathing shortly after birth and was considered to be dead, but a few seconds later he was breathing once again, like nothing had happened. Doctors deemed it a miracle.'_ Miyu's eyes widened as she took in the information. _He's...He's been one since birth..._

Tap. Feeling someone touch her shoulder, Miyu whipped her head around to look at the before, alarm clear in her eyes. It quickly disappeared at the sight of her best friend, Yumiko Rin. "What is it, Ri-Chan?" Miyu asked the brunette, a touch of curiosity in her voice. "This is our stop, and why're you hiding your phone from me?" The green-eyed girl asked, looking over Miyu's shoulder to try and see the phone screen. Miyu just put the phone in her pocket, back where it should be and stood up, grabbing her bag. She didn't answer Rin's question. When the bus has stopped, Miyu, Rin and a few other of their schoolmates left the bus. There was no sign of Kaito nor Nagai. Kaito was also in her older brother's class at school, so maybe he'd know why he wasn't there today.

"Hey, Nakamura-San! Did you hear about the big crash near Yamanashi prefecture? Apparently, it was the Ajin who caused it!" "Yeah, I heard that he forced Kaito-Kun into driving him out of the prefecture so he wouldn't get caught." "I can't believe that one of those _things_ used to go to our school, never mind be in our class!" "Did you hear the rumours that you get ten billion yen if you find one? If only he'd have stayed here, then my adult life would be all set up!" " _I've_ heard rumours that they eat any humans that get in their way!" "Does that mean he'll eat Kaito-Kun!?" "I really hope not, he was the only hot guy in our school!" "I feel bad for his old friends, probably thinking that they themselves are Ajin's because they were friends with one." "Yeah, you're right, Yamna-Chan!"

"Have you no respect?! He was our classmate! Our friend! And now here you all are bad-talking him when its revealed to the public eye that he's an Ajin! And you call yourselves respectful human beings?! Well if that's respectable, then I'm down-right fucking trash to you aren't I, you bitches!?" All the girls surrounding Miyu gasped audibly at her outburst. Miyu had never been one to just blow up into a rant like that. Now that they thought about it, Miyu was actually very quiet. "Are you one as well, Bakamura?! Is that why you're standing up for him?! ...Or does Bakamura have a crush, eh?" Kobayashi Yamna replied, taking the girl's silence as a yes for her second accusation. "Bakamura has a crush! But Boo-hoo, it was on the Ajin!" Kobayashi proclaimed for the whole world to know, before looking back down at Miyu. "I wonder...Are you an Ajin too?" She said in such a quiet voice, that it sent shivers down Miyu's spine.

Miyu pushed her way through the crowd of girls, leaving Yanma's question unanswered. _Am I really an Ajin?_ _No, I can't be. I Can't._ Walking up the stairs, lost in her thoughts, she did not notice the older student collide with her shoulder and was sent spiralling down the stairs. A sickening snap was heard when she landed on the floor, her neck bent to an impossible angle. _Are you an Ajin too?_ "Oh God..." One girl said as she covered her mouth, staring at Miyu's body. _Are you an Ajin too?_ "Is she alive..?" _Are you an Ajin too?_ "I don't think so, her neck...it's broken." _Are you an Ajin too?_ "I swear I didn't mean to! She wasn't looking where she wasn't going!" _Are you an Ajin too?_ "I'm gonna get a teacher!" _Are you an Ajin too?_ "Someone call an ambulance!" _Are you an Ajin too?_

 _Yes, I am._

Gasps came from the crowd as a dusk-like substance started to come off of Miyu as her neck started to move back into place. "Is...Is she..!?" Someone struggled to ask the question from the crowd, not wanting it to be true. Slowly, Miyu pushed her way up from the floor, everyone around her frozen in fear. "N..No...No.." The blonde muttered to herself, eyes wide. "She...She really is an Ajin..!" Yamna exclaimed in fear, snapping out of her frozen position, taking out her phone and running away from the scene. Everyone else was frozen, scared stiff because of Miyu.

Miyu ran. As fast as she could, she ran. She had to get home before Yamna called the police. She would be killed, over and over again. That couldn't happen. It was just too..scary. Slamming the door open to her house, and running to her room, she locked the door before anyone had even realised the front door was open. "I've gotta leave...I can't stay..." The red-eyed girl mumbled to herself, opening her closet and taking out a sports bag. _Where will I go though? I can't leave Japan...I'll just be caught by another country and who knows what they do to Ajin's there..._ Remembering the gossip from before. That Nagai and Kaito were headed to Yamanashi Prefecture. _Yamanashi..? Maybe I Could stay with Nagai...He probably knows what to do._ Nodding to herself, Miyu grabbed a red top and blue tracksuit bottoms, and a pair of trainers and put them into the bag. Opening her bedside table's drawer, she took out the food she has stored in there. She'd always had a fear of having nothing to eat, ever since she was eight. She put the food into the bag with the clothes, and took the bottle of water from her computer desk and put it beside the food. Looking over to where she had placed her iPhone. _Should I take it with me..?_ Thinking about it, Miyu could sell the phone later, and it also meant the police wouldn't track her by it unless its turned on. _I'll take it then._ Putting it in her pocket, she grabbed a hoodie from her closet and put it on, making sure to cover her face. Then, changing her shoes to running shoes, she took one last look around her room. She'd miss this place. Opening her window, after zipping up the sports bag of course, she whispered, "Goodbye for a while..." And jumped.

* * *

 **Hello readers! Time for the chapterly facts about Nakamura Miyu;**

 **1: The first time she died was before she was born.**

 **2: She has a fear of what lurks in the dark.**

 **3: She has died a total of three times so far.**

 **See you in the next chapter, my dear readers!**

 **Reviews are amazing to receive, so if you submit one, thank you!**

 **Question of the Chapter; What do you think Miyu's personality is like?**

 **Reviews are appreciated!**


	2. Chapter 2: Interrogation and Experiments

Tosaki Yuu had just gotten off the phone with the local police department, as his black-haired secretary stepped into the white car. "There's another one." Izumi looked over at her blond haired superior in surprise. One, he hadn't noticed that she had changed her clothes, which calmed her a bit, but then there was reason two, that there was another Ajin found so soon after 003 was found. "Who is it?" The black haired Ajin asked the glasses-wearing man. "A sixteen-year-old girl named Nakamura Miyu, who, coincidentally, went to the same school as 003, Kei Nagai," The blue-eyed man stated as he looked over to Izumi. "What's with the outfit?" He asked, taking a few of the mints from the packet. This comment made her look down in embarrassment before answering, "I'm sorry. I didn't have a change of clothes. I tried to choose the plainest clothes ther-" Izumi was cut off by Tosaki, "Your report." At this comment, the embarrassment left the secretary's eyes. "Right. Nagai Eriko was taken three hours ago from her hospital room. Tanaka and the man in the hat were most likely-"Tosaki once again cut her off, sending a glare her way. "I don't care about that. I want to hear about how the fight between black ghosts went," He told her, before looking out the window once more. "Yes, of course, Tosaki."

* * *

Tosaki stepped into the house belonging to the Nakamura household. It was Funny, how fate worked. His first Ajin case, after all, was the Nakamura Shinya case. And here he was, investigating another one. Although he himself wasn't sure if Nakamura Miyu and Nakamura Shinya were related, it seemed Nakamura's would haunt him. He wasn't even too sure what happened to Nakamura Shinya. He had just disappeared two years beforehand. Casting that aside, the male marched his way to the living room of the house, to see a forty-something-year-old Woman, sitting on the sofa, staring blankly at the television. More specifically at her daughter's face, which had come up alongside a picture of Nagai Kei and another of Tanaka Koji. Tosaki could see that she had paused the television though, judging by the small pause sign in its left-hand corner. "Mrs Nakamura," The blond said, catching the orange-haired Nakamura's attention. "Ah...Mr Tosaki...I've been expecting someone to visit sooner or later," Her voice was hoarse, but not in the way that it hadn't been used for a while, but more like she had been crying. A lot.

"I imagine it's about my daughter as well..." She murmured, her purple eyes closing and opening slowly. "You are correct, Mrs Nakamura. I would like to ask you a few questions about your daughter's past," Tosaki said to the older woman, not even waiting for her to reply. "Was there ever a time when your daughter, something had happened to her?" The official asked, resting his elbows on his knees as he sat down opposite her. "Well, yes there was. One time..." She mumbled to herself as Tosaki waited for her to continue, "When she was eight...She had disappeared for a few weeks. She claims to have no recollection of it, so we decided better than to bring it up with her around. And then, a few years after, my nephew- Who was like a brother to her -disappeared. That seemed to change her a bit. Not much, just a bit." "Nephew?" Tosaki questioned, not having seen anything about more than four Nakamura's having stayed in this house. "Ah, yes...My Nephew..." The purple-eyed woman said with a sigh.

"My nephew...His parents died when he was very young, in a car crash. Of course, I decided to take him in and raise him as my own. He always called me Aihi-Obatan as a young child because he couldn't pronounce Aihime-Obachan yet..." The older woman sighed, a reminiscent look in her eyes, as though she was looking back at pleasant memories. "What was his name?" The official asked, wondering if it really could have been Nakamura Shinya after all. "Name...? Oh...He was officially called Akibara Shinya, but when he went to college, he had gone to the government to change his last name to Nakamura. He wanted to truly be one of us..." She sighed, looking back over to Tosaki, only to see that he'd left the room. Surprised, Nakamura Aihime unpaused the television, a sad look filling her eyes at the sight of her daughter's face again.

* * *

Ring. Ring. Nakamura Miyu looked down at her phone in fear and saw it to be an unknown number. Answering it cautiously, "Hello..?" "Is this Nakamura Miyu-San? This is the local police station. We do hope you enjoy your time in government custody. Farewell," The line went flat. Eyes widening, the blonde dropped the phone and ran. _Idiot. Idiot. Idiot. I shouldn't have thought it was someone who wanted to help me. Of course, it was the police._ Running as fast as her legs would take her, she almost tripped several times. The feeling of wind whizzing past her made her look to her left, to see what looked to be a dart there. _No...That isn't any old dart...That's a tranquillizer dart!_ Speeding up her run, she tripped, sending herself sprawling down a hill onto a concrete path. Feeling something hit her right arm, she looked over, but her movements were sluggish. Not normal. What she saw explained that. She'd been hit. Her eyelids were getting heavier to hold open, and sounds softer. "004 has been hit, requesting transport," A voice said, right as her entire world went black.

Eyes opening, Miyu was surrounded in a world of black and white fuzz. Where were her glasses? And why was everything so much brighter in her left eye while the right couldn't even open? "Heart rate; Normal. Neuro waves; Average. Commencing experiment No. 1," A voice called out, as a blurred blob, that she assumed was a human, walked into her field of vision. Attempting to move her limbs, before she froze. _Why can't I move...?_ Panic overtook her, and it became clear through her heart rate, which had sped up, and her frenzied movements. Trying to shout for help, she found that she couldn't and that all that escaped her mouth were muffled shouts that no one would be able to hear clearly. "First order of business, test how much pain this one can take before they reset on their own," That one sentence sent fear into Miyu's system, shaking her head as much as she could as her limbs fought failingly against the restraints. A muffled scream escaped her mouth when something cut into her ankle. Right between where the ankle bone and leg bone met. Blood soaked into the white bandages covering her whole body, as the limp that was now shaking violently, blood spurting out.

Leaving the now unattached foot on a side table, they proceded to move farther up the leg, This time cutting straight between the kneecap and the lower leg bone. That evoked another muffled cry from Miyu, tears leaving from her shut eyes. Blood was starting to become visible around where her mouth was beneath the bandage, as she was biting her lower lip to try and ease the pain a bit. "Very sensitive to pain, they clearly haven't died much, and if they've died, their deaths have always been relatively painless," One surgeon stated, cutting away at the muscle that still remained attached to both parts of her right leg. Stifled cries of pain were becoming louder every time one of their tools cut through Miyu's body, but it was becoming clearer that she was getting slower at recognising the pain, close to bleeding out and 'Reseting'.

Something dropped into her eye as a clear scream sounded through the small room. The sound of a body dropping to the floor was heard as Miyu tried to blink away whatever was in her eye, her movements still sluggish. But, out of the corner of her eye, she saw small black particles floating around in the shape of a human, in a way, but the pieces kept shifting around, it was hard to distinguish. "What...Did I...Do to...deserve...this..?" It murmured, in its alien-like voice. It scared the red-eyed girl a bit, quite frankly. _Did I make that thing..?!_ It's already shifting body, started to disintegrate before her, just as Miyu's vision started to blur more than before. Once again, just like before, Miyu's vision went black.

* * *

 **Hello, Dokusha (Readers)! Time for our chapterly facts on Nakamura Miyu!**

 **1: She was closer to Nakamura (Akibara) Shinya than Nakamura Haruto, her brother.**

 **2: Her favourite food is Tonjiru (Literal meaning: Pork Soup).**

 **3: Miyu has good acting skills and language skills.**

 **Reviews are greatly appreciated, especially those with constructive criticism and help for following chapters!**


	3. Chapter 3: Escape, Freedom and Planning

Nakamura Miyu faded in and out of consciousness, her body numb yet burning. She had grown used to most of the pain. Most. She had lost count of how many days she'd been in this place for, how many people the ghost had killed, how many experiments had been performed on her. In all honesty, she didn't really want to know either. The blood-stained bandages that they never changed itched her skin, and would irritate most people. Not Her. Miyu was far too numb to even notice it, never mind be irritated by it. Miyu had gotten thinner too, far thinner. She had even died of starvation once, they learned that if they didn't want her to die like that during long-scale experiments, then they had to feed her sometimes. Though she hardly ever accepted the food. Miyu had also died from suffocation too, the restraint around her neck had choked her to death. They had loosened it since. Miyu had forgotten what it felt like to be normal. To her, her normal life was an eternity away. But, so far the past day, she assumed it was a day, she couldn't really tell, there hadn't been anyone in the room, and she was sitting up in a chair, not on the surgery table anymore.

A creaking noise was heard in the far corner of the room, making Miyu look towards it. To her, with her blurry eyesight, it looked like a piece of the wall was moving out of place, but judging by its sound, it was an—Until recently—locked door. The further out the door moved, the easier it was for her to see two things that—She assumed—were humans. One seems to have a light brown colour atop his head, Most likely hair. Another had short black hair. She knew it was hair, as it was ever so rare for someone to have that as their skin tone in Japan. If she was still in Japan. Now that she thought about it, she could be in a different country for all she knew. Already knowing that her voice was hoarse from everything that had happened in the past, she didn't try to speak out, and they wouldn't have been able to understand her anyway if they were human.

"Are you sure that's her, Nagai?" One of them called out, but the name on the end surprised her. She hadn't heard the name Nagai in what feels like an eternity. "Take the bandages off of their face to make sure," An almost emotionless voice said, their sentence making her blink a few times. Take the bandages off..? The one with the lighter hair came closer to her, and their features were becoming clearer. She'd never seen them in her life before. Slowly, ever so slowly, he got closer, and closer, until he was touching the bandages. Even slower than before, he took the bandages off of her face. To Miyu, it felt like an eternity until they were gone. Blinking, Miyu felt slightly happy. More emotion than she'd felt in a long time, apart from fear. "That's her. Definitely," The other one said, their arms crossed. With both eyes open, Miyu could see more clearly, and both were definitely human. Though she couldn't figure out who either were. But one had the name Nagai, and that narrowed the possibilities down a bit.

"Who...Who are...you..?" Miyu mumbled in question, her voice hoarse. She hadn't properly spoken since before she had been here, and it was no surprise that her voice not only sounded hoarse but also strained. "I'm Nakano—" The brown haired one began, before the black haired one hit him over the head, glaring. He was closer now, and Miyu could put a name to a face. "Na...Nagai...Kei...?!" Her eyes widened, not believing the one person that she had given up on was there, right in front of her. His hair was shorter, and he was wearing more casual clothes. He also seemed fitter. Looking towards the other person, who Miyu assumed was called Nakano, he nodded towards the bonds around her neck, wrists and ankles. Seeming to understand, Nakano walked towards the blonde, crouching behind her and untying the one around her neck first. As soon as it fell, the bandages around it came a bit loose, as that was what was holding them in place. After, he took the bonds from around her wrists and cut them after being unable to de-knot them. Raising her hands to her face, she could feel the pins and needles, which she hadn't felt in so long, as blood rushed back into them. After that, Nakano undid the restraints around her ankles, and technically freeing Miyu.

Nagai then threw something at the girl, making her catch it involuntarily. Looking at what he'd thrown, she was surprised to see clothes, as she looked towards Nagai for an explanation. "Change. We can't have you walking around in bandages," He said to her nonchalantly. Miyu nodded, not really feeling embarrassment as she stood and started to slowly unravel the bandages. "Nagai! You can't just tell a girl to change and not leave the room!" Nakano protested, before looking at Miyu, "We'll let you get changed in peace." Nakano then took Nagai by the arm and dragged him out of the room. The blonde shrugged slightly, unravelling the bandages until they were gone. Pulling on the clothes Nagai had given her, she was surprised to see that there were even undergarments. She wouldn't have expected that as they didn't seem the type to know how to buy women's clothes. Brushing it off, she finished getting changed and was able to see exactly how thin she'd gotten.

Walking slowly over to the door of which the boys had left, she pulled it towards her. Once it was open, she had to take a step back as something cold was put on her face. Blinking, her vision cleared up almost instantly. _My glasses..?!_ Looking to who was in front of her, she saw Nagai. "You'd be useless if you couldn't see properly," He said, turning away from the smaller girl. Taking that as a viable answer, Miyu went over to the light-haired one she assumed was called Nakano. "Your name..." She murmured, getting his attention, "What is it fully...?" "Oh!" The red-eyed Boy smiled slightly, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly, "It's Nakano Kou! But you can call me Kou if you like!" Nakano—Kou was scratching the back of his neck, "Your Name is Nakamura Miyu, Right?" Nodding, Miyu smiled a bit. "Ano, Naka—Kou-Kun, Why...why did you and Nagai-Kun save me...?" She asked, her small smile fading.

Looking over to Nagai, as though wanting an answer, Kou sighed. "I am not too sure if I'm honest. You'd get answers from Nagai over there," He shrugged, a sigh escaping his lips again. Looking towards her former schoolmate, Miyu sighed. From knowing what he was like, even if it was just from rumours spread around school, it was unlikely he would tell her anything. Hearing footsteps approaching, Miyu's head snapped upwards. The person wore a white suit and had a lighter shade of blonde hair that she had. Their eyes were blue and they were wearing glasses. "Tosaki-San, we should leave now, we have got what we came for," Nagai said once the man came into view. The man, now known as Tosaki, nodded, pushing up his glasses a bit. Tosaki turned around and started walking the other way, and Nagai, Kou And Miyu followed.

* * *

"There are thirteen people left. The enemy will definitely show up near one of them. So, our best bet is to set up an ambush. The question is who to set the ambush around," Tosaki said, turning from the list of fifteen people stuck to the wall towards his rag-tag team. "What about the next on the list, that Kishi guy?" Kou asked, pointing to the list to show what he meant. "Kou-Kun, don't interrupt Tosaki-San like that..." Miyu murmured, sitting next to him. Ignoring the blonde, Kou continued, "We don't want any more people getting killed, right?" As Tosaki had looked back towards the list of names, he turned towards Kou. "No good. Kishi-Hakase (Dr Kishi) has already gone into hiding with a heavy security detail. Even I haven't been told where he is," Tosaki answered Kou's question, and being spoken after by Nagai. "If only you were on the list, we could've used you as bait," Nagai said, looking up from what he was doing for a second before looking back down. "Shut up, Nagai." Nagai ignored him, "Anyway... right now, there's only one person who'll do." Picking up a picture from Nagai's table, Tosaki Agreed, "Right. The only one who fits all our conditions...Is target number 14. The Minister of Health, Labour and Welfare." Tosaki turned around to face everyone as Kou shouted. "Huh?! You're just leaving those other people to die?!" He objected, standing up and pointing at Tosaki angrily as Miyu tried to calm him down. Tosaki glared at the seventeen-year-old, "All of the targets are currently under massive police protection, and we don't know when or where they'll be attacked. There's nothing we can do." Tching, Kou sat down again, clearly still angry.

Looking at Kou from the corner of his eye, Nagai spoke up, "But Tosaki-San can get access to the minister's schedule, and if we have that, we might be able to guess the time and place of the attack. Also, we might learn Sato's patterns before it is the minister's turn to be assassinated." Looking at the black haired Ajin, Tosaki spoke, "Right. And then I'll work out some kind of a plan in order for us to join the fight without any issues." "I have compiled some possible places where the attack might occur based on what we have now," Tosaki said as he looked towards the team. "So, we'll prepare for a specific strategy for each of those places," Izumi said, looking at a map in front of her. Tosaki looked at the sheet in his hand, "The remaining question is, how do we fight him?" "We have four Ajin. The enemy has us beat in numbers, but if we prepare, we should have what we need," Nagai stated, not looking up. "Four? You can't count Shimomura-San and Nakamura-Chan!" Kou proclaimed, standing up once again. "What's wrong with them?" "We can't put women in danger!"

Nagai looked back over his shoulder at Kou, "This isn't like an athletic competition. Young, sick, or old, we'll use what we can." As Nagai spoke, Miyu had a hard time believing what Kou said to be true. He knew that Izumi was Tosaki's bodyguard, and he himself had seen the state she'd been in after the experimentation centre. The two of them could take care of themselves quite well. "Now, Look!" He exclaimed, looking towards Nagai. "Nakano, that's sweet of you, but cut it out. I have no intention of skipping out on my duty," Izumi said towards Kou, knowing he would continue to argue. "And...No offence, Kou-Kun, but I owe Nagai-Kun, Tosaki-San, you and the others for letting me out of that...place... So, I will help, no matter if you say I shouldn't," She said, looking towards the light haired male. "Of course you do," Nagai said, looking at the two girls. Nakano tched once again, sitting down in his seat, folding his arms. "Okay, let's take a break for now. I have some e-mails I need to answer," Tosaki said, looking at his watch. "How can you be so relaxed, Tozaki-San?" Nakano demanded, sitting forward in his seat. "Rushing things will only lead to mistakes. Sato won't be able to find Kishi-Hakase as easily as he thinks," Tosaki said as Nakano sat back, "And one more thing, Nakano. My name is Tosaki. Get it right already." Tosaki walked off, mostly, but he stopped by Nagai for a second or two and whispered underneath his breath.

Standing up, Miyu walked over to Nagai. "Ano, Nagai-Kun? Could I talk with you for a bit?" She asked, tapping the black-haired boy's shoulder. The red-eyed teen looked back at her, "Of course, Nakamura." Smiling a bit, the blonde took Nagai's arm and started to lead him out of the room, startling him a bit. He hadn't expected her to want to talk to him in a different room. Miyu and Nagai eventually made their way to outside, Nagai looking at the female, wondering why they were outside. "Sorry about having to take you outside with me, Nagai-Kun..." She apologised, scratching the back of her neck sheepishly, "But I didn't want anyone to overhear." Waiting a few seconds, Miyu asked him the one question he'd been dreading since he'd freed her.

 _"Why did you rescue me?"_

* * *

 **Hello Dokusha! It's your author here, and here are our chapterly facts on Nakamura Miyu!**

 **1: She has had a small crush on Nagai Kei since they were children.**

 **2: She had a younger sister a few years ago, but said sister was killed in the same crash that Nakamura Shinya first died.**

 **3: She wanted to be a Digital Artist when she became an adult and was preparing for college.**

 **Reviews are amazing to receive! Please leave one! 3**

 **Question of the Chapter; Do any characters seem a bit OOC? If so, tell me!**


End file.
